Hyuuga Blood Howl
by PursasionQueen-Jinxx
Summary: What if the Hyuugas didn’t put the Caged Bird Seal on the Branch family? What if they just put it on women of the Main and Branch? What if Hinata had a demon sealed within her? How will things go for Hinata when realizes that the seal has no effect on her
1. The very beginning

The Hyuuga Blood Howl

Summary: What if the Hyuugas didn't put the Caged Bird Seal on the Branch family? What if they just put it on women of the Main and Branch? What if Hinata had a demon sealed within her? How will things go for Hinata when realizes that the seal has no effect on her and only her but instead it made her stronger given a completely new level of Byakugun no Hyuuga has ever been successful in gaining. However, Hinata falls in love with a killer after her first 20 or so kills! Kyuubi is a girl and yes, she is sealed into Naruto!

Pairings: HinaGaa, NaruKumi, SakuSasu, ItaJinx …that is all!

The Hyuuga Blood Howl

Chapter One: The very beginning

!!!Hinata POV!

I was born to the Hyuuga family on December 27, 1994. I was Heir to the Hyuuga clan and next for the cage bird seal even though I did not know it. On my third birthday, I was to get the seal placed. After the seal was placed, it disappeared and then I was kidnapped. Ninja had kidnapped me. When I woke up being kidnapped, my seal reappeared and my eye flashed with the Byakugun and before I knew it, I had a bloodlust.

I was full a rage and fear that when he stopped that I got into a fighting stance and looked up to the moon. It was full and looked as if it was covered with frost and that is when I said it… "SHIMOTSUKI BYAKUGUN!" In addition, my Byakugun was beyond powerful. After I had finally been able to hit him in his heart after five seconds, he was dead. My Father had finally shown up with my uncle. I just stood there. "Hinata are you…what the hell… is that Byakugun? My Father asked. "Y-yes it is Father. Oh and I'm fine and this man is dead." I said it all so coldly.

"How did you get such a powerful level of the Byakugun?" My uncle asked me with amazement and confusion. "I…All I said was Shimotsuki Byakugun. Haven't you been able to do this uncle, father?" I was shocked they shook their heads in shame. "No one in the Hyuuga clan has…but you Hinata now that you have it your strength surpass even the whole Hyuuga clan put together. You are the village's greatest weapon and soon to be if you chose the strongest Ninja in this village you could even be Hokage if you worked hard enough."

After that day, I did train and I had soon realized that I had the ability to manipulate water but when one of the Head Hyuuga tried to test my ability, I killed them when they tried the seal, as a last resort in our 'spar' but strangely it did not work. Soon enough I was untouchable and a big threat to the villages safety soon they sent assigns after me I killed them as well. I graduated with ease and was sent on A and S ranked missions a lot. I was sent on a mission to the sand to stay with the Kazekage's youngest son, train, mentally help the boy and befriend him...and if the question was ever asked marry him…This mission was to last a month which was before they were going to get started with the Chuninn Exams in Konohaguruke.** (I don't spell well I just write so please don't flame or anything like that if you don't like)** I was in for a long mission!

**This is the end of the chapter so…yeah review!**

**Polls that will not be used in chapter two!**

**A: Gaara asks Hinata to look within his soul **

**B: Hinata and Gaara go to a bathhouse (MIXED) and Hinata accidentally kisses him**

**C: Gaara and Hinata go to a bath house (MIXED) and Gaara kisses Hinata and they leave to talk and slept in the same room together (no sexual stuff)**

**Do not be mad!**


	2. Mission in Suna

The Hyuuga Blood Howl

Chapter Two:

Gaara Hinata Two Demons and two loves

Normal POV

The Mission had started and Hinata was in Sunagurukure and was on her way to the Kazekage tower. "Yo', are you Hyuuga Hinata or as others have heard the Hyuuga Blood Howl?" A blond asked as she walked up to Hinata. Hinata studied the girl; she was taller than her she had four ponytails, green eyes, and a huge fan on her back. "Y-yes I am…um who might you be?" Hinata asked with curiosity.

Hinata POV

I waited for an answer. "I'm Temari I'm the Kazekage's oldest child. Follow me I'll take you to the Kazekage tower so you can see Kazekage-sama." I just nodded and fiddled with my index fingers. Once we got there I entered the Kazekage's office. "Hyuuga-sama, sit please." He said. I took a seat. "Welcome to Suna Hyuuga-sama. I would like you to meet my children since you will be staying with them for the next month and be apart of their team when the Chunin Exams come… (Doors open)… Ah here they are introduce yourselves."

Gaara: Gaara…

Kankuro: What's up I'm Kankuro.

Temari: We've meet already…

"Nice to meet you all I'm Hyuuga Hinata." "You all are dismissed. Hyuuga-sama, Gaara I need to speck with you."

Hinata: Is it about the invasion of Konoha… I'm the only one that knows…"

Kazekage: You know well what are you planning on doing?

Hinata: Not a damn thing…

Gaara: Why?

Hinata: Because that village does nothing but fear me they even try to kill me I chose not to do anything because that's how I am…I do what I want, when I want, how I want…no one tells me what to do and expects me to do it on the spot and not thank me after they may just die. I may be the strongest weapon in Konoha but I still need love I don't have any friends, my siblings fear me, even knowing that everyone thinks you're a project gone wrong or a monster cursing and wishing for your death I want nothing but love and the weak village has shown me none ever since I got the damn strongest and last level of Byakugun, that no Hyuuga has ever been able to reach and to top things off I have a demon seal with in me but this demon has not shown any signs of life since I had the caged bird seal I'm hated within that village that is why I will not do anything.

Gaara: I know… I-I understand everything your going through… because I'm the same I have a demon I know the pain of loneliness…

Hinata: W-well do you w-want to be friends starting now… because we are one emotionally and mentally.

Gaara: …Friends huh? Al-alright Hinata my newest and frist friend.

Kazekage: I'd hate to ruin this moment but this all was not why I wanted to talk to you about…I wanted to ask something of you Hyuuga-sama…

Hinata: What might that be?

Kazekage: Will you marry my youngest son, Gaara?

Gaara:…

Hinata: …

Kazekage: I can understand if you want to think it over-

Hinata: No, no you just caught me off guard with the purposeal and I accept it but on one condiction…

Kazekage: What would that be?

Hinata: I need to proform a sealing on him tonight… if deprived of sleep any longer I may accidentally kill him because two demons in one place can drive even the most sane person insane to the point were they just end their life…the reason why I say this is because, if we are to be married we must become one spiritually, emotionally, and mentally…we will still be two people but we will act as one.

Kazekage: I…I accept.

Hinata: The deed is done we will be on our way now.

Kazekage: Farewell Hyuuga-sama, enjoy your stay.

The next two weeks

Gaara was more than greatful that I seal Shukaku within him were he would not be harrasded to kill and forever give him insomnia causing him to go crazy and for doing the cain sealing;The chain sealing is were a married or to me married couple wears bracelets made by their love and become one, I wear a bracelet made of pure sand and Gaara wears one made of pure water; and for all of that he gave me a gourd made of pure water and filled with endless water just like him but only no sand was involed.

I was finally able to awake the demon howl within me her name was Gani and she was a eight tailed demon. Temari, Kankuro and I have become close friends. Training was going beyond excellent and I was already been able to beat Gaara… the score was 50/50 in each jutsu category, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Medicaljutsu…Yes we had a contest of who could use medical jutsus better… and summoning jutsus…I am able to summon Howls and Gaara was able to summon Raccons.Gaara had taken the marriage to new links instead of it being for the villages it was now for love.

The next week

I was truly happy I was getting ready to go back home and prove to everyone in Kohona that I was not a Demon reborn in a human's body. I wanted their trust that is why I sealed Shukaku and asked Gaara something very important.

**FLASH BACK**

_Hinata: Gaara-kun will you do me a favor?_

_Gaara: Sure Hinata-chan…_

_Hinata: Gaara I need you to help save Konoha because if you attack you may die trying to transform…fight with me to save my village… I have a plan but Temari and Kankuro need to agree to not attack… if you attack the village will hate me even more because I would have killed those that I wanted to gain trust from…-starts to cry-…Gaara if you love me as much as I love you you will help me…if you do… I will assure you that you will gain everyone in Suna's trust by being at your side no matter what! So will you do it?I want you to have their trust but for you to be a leaf shinobi as well as a sand shinobi by becoming a sanin… will you do it?_

_Gaara: …Yes…anything for you and for the trust of this village…_

_Hinata: T-th-thank you Gaara-kun! I love you so much!_

_Gaara: I love you too!_

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Last day

I was ready to go. The plan would start at the end of the finals at the Chunin Exams. I couldn't wait too see what everyone thought of my new look. When I was little I dicided to let it grow out and now I have it in two long ponytails wearing cloths like Temari. "Temari you out did yourself Hinata looks hot OUCH! GAARA I'M JUST BEING POLITE…SHE'S YOUR WOMAN I KNOW AND I GET IT!" Kankuro yelled when I had walked out of the Kazekage tower. I blushed and smiled at the compliment…then I gave Gaara a long passionate kiss to calm him down. I had my gourd on and smilede to Temari. "Thank you for the cloths Temari-chan I love them and thanks for doing my hair too I'm going to keep it this way."I said as my smile turned into a grin of determination. "Look out Konoha, Gaara Hinata Two Demons and Two Loves are on the way so Konoha CAN YOU SEE ME NOW!" I shouted pumping my fist into the air as we began to head to Konoha for the Chunin Exams.

END OF THIS CHAPTER!

POLLS TO BE USED IN CHAPTER THREE **(DON'T VOTE UNTIL CHAPTER FIVE)**

Hinata meets Kyuubi

Naruto Fights Hinata in the Finals

Kumiko, Gaara, Hinata, and Naruto transform into the animal their demons are and fight to defend the village

Kumiko becomes a Character

Kumiko, Gaara, Hinata, and Naruto become friends


	3. New Demon Friends

The Hyuuga Blood Howl

Chapter Three:

New Demon Friends

Hinata POV

I had made it to Konoha and to my surprise my father, my cousin, my sister, Kurenai-sensei, and the whole rookie nine was there to greet me. "WELCOME BACK HINATA!!!!" They all shouted I was surprised. "Why…" was all I said before I disappeared in a hurricane of water. "Hinata-chan…Kankuro get our room…Temari handle Hinata's welcome wagon. I'll go find Hinata-chan…" after that sentence Gaara disappeared in a hurricane of sand.

"Hey why was that dude calling Hinata _Hinata-chan_?!" a loud mouth blond with whiskers yelled as he seemed angry. "Why does it matter to you…none of you bothered to befriend Hinata-nee-chan after you all found out what she was really capable of…you all feared her. She only wanted to be acknowledged by you all and you ran. You even tried to kill her well she's still here. If you wanted to befriend Hinata-nee-chan than you better start gaining her trust because you all have broken it and worst of all YOU BROKE HER HEART!" After Temari's speech she gave my father a letter and flew off on her fan.

My father read the note aloud to everyone:

_Dear father and everyone else,_

_I am to marry the youngest son of the Kazekage and will live in Suna after that…I love you, I love my village, I love my family but you don't love me none of you love me I want your trust, I want your love, I want acceptance…My heart hurts so much that I could die but I won't…I have Gaara…I have Temari…I even have Kankuro they are my new family…but they won't replace you…don't fear me…don't hate me…just accept me…I'm not a monster…I never will be I am still human…My love is as strong as my will…I'm still here…Accept me as a friend as a daughter as a person as a human being…accept me and then my tears of sorrow will stop and tears of happiness will start…accept me…_

_Love,_

_Hyuuga Hinata (The Hyuuga Blood Howl)_

As my father read the letter, everyone broke down in tears. No one knew I was that lonely, so heart broken, so unloved. 'Hinata were sorry for everything…' everyone that was at the village gate thought as they were on there knees crying. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, and Kakashi stood of course. Everyone was still crying from the guilt of hating me for what I carried deep within and what I was capable of. I still wanted to be their friends after all that's has happen and all these years is what got to them the most. Naruto had not stopped crying but was up with a wide grin and ran off. "Naruto-baka always happy where is he going?" Sakura asked as she watched, with everyone else, him leave. "To look for my daughter…the only other person in this village that has a terrible secret just as her a monster that is not them but deep within them…_Naruto find Hinata…_"

Gaara POV

I rushed down the streets of Konoha looking for Hinata when I realized where she could possibly be…

**Flash Back**

_Hinata: Gaara-kun let me tell you a secret._

_Gaara: …Sure…what?_

_Hinata: When I feel sad or just want to relax in Konoha I go to my hide out._

_Gaara: Where is your hideout in Konoha?_

_Hinata: It's behind the waterfall at the river through a secret door made of water. It can only be open by me._

_Gaara: Could I visit sometime?_

_Hinata: Of course._

**Flash Back "OVER"**

I quickly rushed over to the river… when I got there a blond haired boy came up after. "What the hell?" He shouted as he pointed his finger. I looked in the direction his finger pointed in and that's when I saw her. "HINATA-CHAN WAKE UP DON'T FALL INSIDE THE BLACK…YOUR NOT ALONE SO DON'T DIE ALONE…HINATA-CHAN!" I yelled as I rushed over to her only to get my shoulder sliced at by a blade of water. The impact was as hard as cement and I was attacked by a howls wing but inside it was Hinata, she was slowly dying and I needed to help her and I knew Naruto would be able to help. Because Hinata had a crush on him and was not afraid to ask him out but he turned her down and she was over it. But he did say before she left that he would always be a friend but no one must know…

"Naruto help me save Hinata. I can't do this alone. If Hinata dies I'll be alone again and I don't want that. Help me please." I begged as I lended my hand. He took my hand and jumped into the air and held Hinata in place when he landed on her. I ran over and kissed Hinata long and passionate. Hinata had her eyes closed throughout the whole time when she had opened her eyes back up they were back to normal and full on tears. Naruto had let Hinata go once the kiss began. Hinata sat there in my arms and cried. It was raining it had started raining when we got to Hinata. The rain never stopped but her crying did.

Hinata POV

I had stopped crying in Gaara's arm and faced Naruto. "Tell me are you truly a friend or a foe…?" I asked as I started deep into his eyes. "Before you answer Naruto I have to look into your deep inner subconscious. Oh well to be friends I must see your inner demon so into the hideout… NOW I'M SOAKED AND CATCHING A COLD SO IN THE HIDEOUT!" I shouted a sped into the hideout. We talked about I likes, dislikes, demons, elements, and hopes and dreams.

Hinata: Likes: Training with her water, loves Gaara, and hanging out with friends

Dislikes: People who misjudge, hate, fear, or hurt others without getting to know them

Demon: Eight tailed Howl-name-Gani (girl)

Dreams: The three of them become Sanin ninjas, marry Gaara and stay by his side always, and bear Gaara's children

Element: Water

Naruto: Likes: Training with air, Ramen, hanging out with friends, Loves Kumiko, and training

Dislikes: People, who misjudge, hate, fear, or hurt others without getting to know them, and stuck up jerks like Sasuke-teme

Demon: Nine tailed Fox-name-Kemai (girl)

Dreams: The three of them become Sanin ninjas and then become Hokage

Element: Air

Gaara: Likes: Training with Sand, hanging out with friends, loves Hinata, and training

Dislikes: People, who misjudge, hate, fear, or hurt others without getting to know them, and stuck up jerks like Sasuke-teme

Demon: One tailed Raccoon-name-Shukaku (boy)

Dreams: They all become Sanin ninjas and marry Hinata and stay at her side

Element: Earth

Naruto told them about his girlfriend named Kumiko who had Shanigun, and that she had a demon sealed within her as well but instead of it being a full grown demon it is a demon child that is pure demon but if the girl was to have a baby (babies) the demon would be reborn within the baby (babies) as well as remain within her. The demon child's name was Nanami (girl). "Kumiko also told me that the sealing was corrupted and a ten tailed Kimono dragon was sealed within her as well. The dragon gave her all of her bloodline limits she has now and that if we all merged with our demons we would all have the same power just different element."

Kumiko: Likes: Training with Fire, hanging out with friends, loves Naruto and Ramen, and training

Dislikes: People, who misjudge, hate, fear, or hurt others without getting to know them, those who have no meaning in life and death and stuck up jerks like Sasuke-teme

Demon: Ten tailed Kimono Dragon-name-Harium (boy) and a demon child (girl) named Nanami

Dreams: They all become Sanin ninjas and then become Kage to a village built by her named Senaji the village hidden in souls

Element: Fire

Hinata: Let asked the demons if the know about a merging…


	4. Chuninn Exams

The Hyuuga Blood Howl

Chapter Four:

Chunin Exams

Naruto was happy to see that he would have his chance to become a Chunin…Naruto, Kumiko, Gaara, and Hinata had made it to the finals…they had three months to train for it.

**Flash Back**

"_Will the last to fighters come down?"_

_Neji and Hinata walked down and faced each other. Neji started a lecture on fate and destiny and Naruto and Jinxx couldn't take it any more._

"_Stop tell other peoples fate you bastered, Hinata Kick this guys ass!" Naruto yelled very pissed off at the sight. "____"_

"_What kind of language is that?" Everyone thought _

'_Demon tongue is what we have Naruto, Gaara, Hinata I can teach it to you guys but you understood what I said right…___

_You can kick this guys ass just tap into you mothers curse she gave you… it will help you win for once and____when____the battle begins,____lose the coat it will only hold you back...Now fight for what you believe in Hinata.'_

"_Before you say anything Neji-nii-san I want you to know that I'm not giving up so prepare yourself my brother." She said as she active her __**Byakugan**__ and got into her juken Stance_

"_Very well then." Neji responded following her lead._

"_Begin."_

_Neji charged at Hinata but she spun and threw her jacket at him throwing him off balance where he missed his target at her stomach by a long shot._

_Naruto and Kumiko only laughed._

"_What the… Hinata I didn't think you would ever take your coat off in public."_

"_Don't underestimate me Neji."_

"_Juken!"_

'_Go! Hinata!' Kumiko thought before she had a vision_

_Vision_

_Screams of help call out to the skies and world as Demons, Villages, Ninja and children fight in the war of a lifetime Kumiko and Hinata were lying on the ground with blood everywhere and they had hollow white eyes Hinata told Gaara her true feelings for him and Kumiko told Naruto hers. Jinxx was dead but her soul still would be there to protect Itachi was there mourning the death of his wife the one that set him back onto the path of redemption, Jinxx. Naruto and Gaara didn't know how to save Hinata and Kumiko so they ran for help. Hinata died and was not able to be saved not even by Kumiko since she died right after her and Naruto and Gaara died in the war as well the world of Ninja was destroyed. _

"_Only with the kiss of your true love can you live to save the world of ninja and your friends, merge with your demons if you don't want this to happen!"_

"_What the!"_

_End of Vision_

_Kumiko crashed to the back of the wall not concerned that she missed half the fight she had blood coming out of her mouth and was shaking violently. "What the Hell happened Kumiko-chan." Naruto asked _

"_V-VI-VISON! Were going to die…" Kumiko responded sounding like the one, she had truly gone mad is what someone would think._

"_Kumiko what did you see?" Gaara asked._

"_Fallen Villages, Demons, fallen ninjas, and all of us dead… all that came after were this message: Only with the kiss of your true love can you live to save the world of ninja and your friends, merge with your demons to live on!"_

"_This is bad."_

"_Don't…worry…about it…coughs up blood…wait til' I figure out what it means…all I know is that it involves Me, Itachi, my sister, Naruto, Gaara, and Hinata right now…Faints"_

"_Kumiko!"_

_Back to the fight with Hinata and Neji. Neji was not expecting Hinata to come this from even after all the blows he got at her. 'Were did all this strength come from was she hiding it all this time… what is the reason?" He thought_

'_Thank you mother for placing this curse on me' Hinata thought as she felt a smile on her face that rivaled even Naruto's smiles. _

"_Why are you smiling Hinata?"_

"_I'm smiling because I know that my curse mark won't kill me so why not use it to my advantage."_

_Neji ran in and throw punches and kicks at Hinata only to have them all blocked. "Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!" He called out but even that did not work on her. _

_Her curse mark was visible now and her eyes went hollow white…"Shimotsuki Byakugun!" she yelled as she charge in with incredible speed and had direct hits at Neji. _

_She made a blow at his heart and he collapsed. Everyone was amazed. "Way to go Hinata!" Naruto yelled smiling._

"_Neji Hyuuga is unable to battle…cough…Hinata Hyuuga wins! The preliminaries are over. "_

"_Will the winners step down so we can explain how the finals are going to go?" The third Hokage said as he made his way to the stage._

"_Matches for the finals will begin as so:_

_Hinata VS Naruto_

_Kankuro VS Shino_

_Kumiko VS Doso_

_Shikamaru VS Temari_

_Gaara VS Sasuke_

_The go on as a tournament. You have three months to train so come up with new combats and strategies we don't want to see the same thing over again. If you lose you still have a chance at become Chunin. Understood? Dismiss."_

_The Finals this should be exciting…_

**Flash Back "OVER"**

Naruto had been talking with Jiraya about them Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, and Kumiko becoming sanin ninja's because they were good at the different forms of jutsu, were physically strong and they all can summon at least one animal…Kumiko summons Kimono Dragons, Hinata can summon Howls…Gaara can summon Raccoons…Naruto can summon Foxes and Frogs. "I don't know Naruto how do I know you guys can pull it off… how strong are you what elements can you control simpler what are your Names, Likes, Dislikes, Demons, Dreams, and Elements?" Jiraya asked looking at Naruto with disbelief.

Hinata: Likes: Training with her water, loves Gaara, and hanging out with friends

Dislikes: People who misjudge, hate, fear, or hurt others without getting to know them

Demon: Eight tailed Howl-name-Gani (girl)

Dreams: They all of them become Sanin ninjas, bear Gaara kids and marry Gaara to stay by his side always

Element: Water

Naruto: Likes: Training with air, Ramen, hanging out with friends, Loves Kumiko, and training

Dislikes: People, who misjudge, hate, fear, or hurt others without getting to know them, and stuck up jerks like Sasuke-teme

Demon: Nine tailed Fox-name-Kemai (girl)

Dreams: They all of them become Sanin ninjas and then become Hokage

Element: Air

Gaara: Likes: Training with Sand, hanging out with friends, loves Hinata, and training

Dislikes: People, who misjudge, hate, fear, or hurt others without getting to know them, and stuck up jerks like Sasuke-teme

Demon: One tailed Raccoon-name-Shukaku (boy)

Dreams: They all become Sanin ninjas and then become Kazekage

Element: Earth

Kumiko: Likes: Training with Fire, hanging out with friends, loves Naruto and Ramen, and training

Dislikes: People, who misjudge, hate, fear, or hurt others without getting to know them, those who have no meaning in life and death and stuck up jerks like Sasuke-teme

Demon: Ten tailed Kimono Dragon-name-Harium (boy) and a demon child (girl) named Nanami

Dreams: They all become Sanin ninjas and then become Kage to a village built by her named Senaji the village hidden in souls

Element: Fire

"We are all stronger than you Ero-saninn…We will be merging with our demons soon after the Chunin Exams and we all will be evenly match in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Medicaljutsus, summoning jutsu, and if possible even more maybe even demonic jutsus Ero-saninn! We all are one of the four elements…I am wind, Hinata is water, Gaara is Earth, and Kumiko is fire!" Naruto shouted back… "I see… are you all truly going to merge with your demons Naruto?" The sanin ninja asked with worry in his eyes. "Yes, I'll tell you how it came to this point…

**Flash Back**

_ Vision_

_Screams of help call out to the skies and world as Demons, Villages, Ninja and children fight in the war of a lifetime Kumiko and Hinata were lying on the ground with blood everywhere and they had hollow white eyes Hinata told Gaara her true feelings for him and Kumiko told Naruto hers. Jinxx was dead but her soul still would be there to protect Itachi was there mourning the death of his wife the one that set him back onto the path of redemption, Jinxx. Naruto and Gaara didn't know how to save Hinata and Kumiko so they ran for help. Hinata died and was not able to be saved not even by Kumiko since she died right after her and Naruto and Gaara died in the war as well the world of Ninja was destroyed. _

"_Only with the kiss of your true love can you live to save the world of ninja and your friends, merge with your demons if you don't want this to happen!"_

"_What the!"_

_End of Vision_

_Kumiko and Hinata crashed to the back of the wall at the hideout "Hinata and Kumiko: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"…they landed on the ground face first and blood coming out of there months and were shaking violently. _

_Gaara: What's wrong Kumiko-chan, Hina-chan?_

_Naruto: Kumiko-chan what happen are you and Hinata-chan ok?_

_Kumiko: Hinata and I had the vision that were all going to die along with this village and Suna again… in order to stay alive were if we survive this war that is to come during the Chunin Exams, we most merge with the Demons…_

_**Harium: Are you mad girl! When you asked about merging I didn't think you would want to Flame!**_

_Kumiko: Quiet Harium I have no time to argue with you… you along with the other three Demons will merge with us if you don't want to die__** from being extracted very painfully!**_

_**Gani: Birdie… is what you saw true?**_

_Hinata: Our visions show nothing but truth and can only be changed if we take action now. I'm sorry Gani-okaa-san…_

_**Gani: It's alright birdie I am not mad I'm happy I'll be with you forever.**_

_Hinata: Do you guys accept as well?_

_**Kamei: I'll do it.**_

_**Harium: I'll do it as well.**_

_**Shukaku: Alright, Alright count me in too…You kids are going to be in a lot of pain after we finish merging with each of you.**_

_Naruto: It is done we will merge with you guys soon after the Chunin Exams…_

_Kumiko: Yes alright…When will Nanami be born Harium?_

_**Harium: Nanami will be born when you are pregnant how many times should I tell you!**_

_Hinata: Until she is pregnant or when she feels she has asked enough…_

_Gaara: Let's go back to training we still have to be ready for the attack coming…_

**Flash Back "OVER"**

"I see… well I'm going to have to ask lord Hokage about this…Good luck in the Exams Naruto…" and with that Jiraya was gone in a poof of smoke. "Did you tell him?" A voice came from the shadows. "Just as you guys planed Kumiko and Hinata." "Good lets train up for the finals remember you still have to fight me Naruto-kun…" Hinata said as she showed a smart-alecky smirk on her face. "I won't lose to you Hinata-chan BELIEVE IT!" Naruto said back. "Alright, alright already let's get going." Gaara said as he two emerged from the shadows…

XXXXXXXXXX The Finals XXXXXXXXX

The Exams were going well…neither Naruto nor Hinata won there match they ended up in a tie. Their match lasted 30mins. I'm not going through a lot of details so… :P Hinata had transformed into a big Howl and Naruto transformed into a big Fox and fought violently after the transformation. Let us just say they fought bloody and gory but they did not die or lose any body parts just passed out for a short time, when they reawakened they had healed themselves and headed off to the audience.

Shino had defeated Kankuro but not too badly Kankuro would still be able to help fight. Neither Temari nor Shikamaru won their fight they passed out due to the fact that they were out of chakra. Kumiko had Killed Doso she transformed into a big Kimono Dragon and broke the armor on his arms then broke his legs…and finished him off in her match with on attack that would cause to most sane person to go insane. Kumiko had shown Doso, Harium and Harium had tried to eat him but instead Kumiko gave Doso a Kani and he killed himself…stabbed right through the throat.

Gaara defeated Sasuke in five minutes. Gaara transformed into a big Raccoon and wrapped Sasuke up in a sand cocoon and told him some things that would change him but most importantly make him brake down in tears screaming Sakura's name and screaming 'I LOVE YOU AND I'M SORRY' that pissed Ino off and Sakura just yelled 'I LOVE YOU TOO AND NO YOU HAVE NOTHING TO APPLOAGIZE FOR BUT I FORGIVE YOU'. After that Gaara popped Sasuke in his temple and Sasuke was out like a light bulb.

Kumiko defeated Gaara to everyone's surprise. She ate his gourd and fought with him, animal Taijutsu styled. She was in her Kimono Dragon form and was using his sand against him. She finally knocked Gaara out and spit out his gourd and reverted back to their human forms. The Third Hokage had been terrified and amazed all at the same time. The Kazekage was terrified on a different level and excited on an even higher scale.

Kumiko and Shino fought well but Shino was not able to function well when Kumiko was sucking away his life source. When he passed out she returned it and stepped in the middle of the arena and raised her fist and shouted her battle cry for everyone to hear. The audience went crazy with applause. "Winner of the finals… Uchiha Kumiko!"

**BOOM!**

The fight begins now!


	5. Itachi’s back, merging and Godaime

The Hyuuga Blood Howl

Chapter Five:

Itachi's back, merging and Godaime

**BOOM!**

The fight begins now!

Hinata and Kumiko had healed everyone and were headed for the acdemy. "We need more speed let's transform…" Hinata suggested as they ran down to the acdemy. "Yeah…" They had transformed and got to the acdemy in three minutes tops. "Get on our backs we will protect you." Kumiko said as she and Hinata kneeled down to let the kids on their backs. Once the kids were on they headed straight to the shelters. Kumiko ate whoever got in there way. The kids cheered on when hey saw. Hinata and Kumiko got in and out of the shelter and finished getting the rest of the women and children.

Naruto and Gaara were transformed too and were fighting. "We have to stop that Snake!" Naruto shouted drawing in more power and gaining more tails and killed the snake. Gaara headed off and killed Five to ten people that were from sound and sand with his sand.

Everyone else was doing well so far…

Hinata and Kumiko came just in time to join the fight. Hinata was back to her human form and was on a killing spare. She incased her victims in water cocoons and crushed them. Kumiko was in her true form…a dark goddess and was having a feast off the souls of her enemy. Two hours had past and the fight was finally over. Hinata and Kumiko felt a life source dying out and headed to the dying soul.

When Hinata and Kumiko arrived they saw the Third Hokage was on the roof top slowly dying. "We have to save-!" Hinata was cut off from her sentence by Kumiko. "It is his time and now we must find Tsunade and ask her to be Hokage now because Ero-saninn will refuse. Let's go…" Kumiko said with an emotionless face on and walked way and all Hinata did was nod with a smile as tears fell down her and Kumiko's faces.

They held a funeral for the Hokage…Gaara was officially a leaf Shinobi…Jiraya had decided to take all of them out on a training mission when Itachi showed up… Jinxx was able to follow him without him knowing. 'Why is Itachi following my sister and her friends?' Jinxx thought as she kept following. Itachi had finally made it to the hotel Naruto, Gaara, Hinata, and Kumiko were staying at. _Knock, Knock…_

Naruto had opened the door and Gaara, Kumiko, and Hinata came behind him only to be frozen with fear seeing him. Jinxx was mad now she was a member of the Akatsuki at the age of ten and was still targeted to rejoin. She knew most of the goals the Akatsuki had and was going to stop Itachi the man she loved and still loves and bring him back to the path of redemption.

Jinxx: ITACHI!

Itachi: …Jinxx…is it you?

Jinxx: Hell yeah… I still wonder why you have not come home for dinner in almost six years…my fiancé!

Itachi: Why are you here Jinxx are you here to rejoin or to stop me?

Jinxx: Put you on the road of redemption my…

Sasuke: UCHIHA ITACHI!

Itachi: Uchiha Sasuke…Foolish little brother…

Sasuke: If you cause any of them to spill blood I WILL KILL YOU!

Kisame: Too bad!

Jinxx and Sasuke: You bastereds!

Kisame: About time, I've had a good fight.

Itachi: Kisame not if you fight Jinxx she will kill you, you know she was given the poison of Leader before she left! If you do kill her, I will have to kill you for killing my fiancé!

Kumiko: How the hell do you know my sister?!

Itachi: Well she really is not your sister she is your mother and I am your father…The leader of the Akatsuki sealed the two demons you have within you now. One that is not born until you give birth who is named Nanami who will be born a girl and the other The Great Ten Tailed Kimono Dragon-Harium.

Jinxx: Damn you Itachi I give up before I rejoin hit me with it.

Itachi: Sure my love… -! (I do not know How to spell the name of the attack Itachi used to torture Sasuke mentally with, it was the last level of Sharingun I remember that much.)

Jinxx: AAAAHHHH!

Kumiko: OOOKKKAAA-SSAANN(Long scream)

Inner Zone

Jinxx: Itachi why did you do that now Kumiko will not forgive you for what you are about to do…Itachi… Kumiko needs you, leave the Akatsuki please…Your brother needs you…I need you…

Itachi: …

Jinxx: Itachi my love please I need you to stay with me I won't be amongst this world without us as one much longer and Kumiko will be with Naruto the love of her life…-starts to cry-…Itachi I'll die knowing I can't be by your side. You know that since we had Kumiko that the demon within me is and forever will be with in you as well…If you don't leave I will die and you will lose everything you wanted…Me…I am what makes you strong the love for me makes you stronger every day…Itachi I love you if you loved me you will save me…Itachi save me from dying alone…SAVE ME!

Out of the zone

Itachi: AAHH…I'm sorry Jinxx, I'm sorry Sasuke, I'm sorry Kumiko…Jinxx I will save you I love you!

Jinxx: Itachi I love you too!

Jinxx was crying still crying from the inner zone. Jinxx loved Itachi more than ever and now she would have the chance to rebuild the Uchiha clan again.

Jinxx: Itachi if you love me quit the Akatsuki and stay with me…

Kumiko: Daddy! (Long scream!)

Itachi: Yes Kumiko It is I Daddy and I am not going any where not anymore…

Kumiko was smiling and was crying at that.

Kisame: Itachi your not really quitting are you?

Itachi: Yes Kisame I am leaving the Akatsuki…kisses Jinxx's forehead…and I will not return, NOW LEAVE!

With that Kisame was gone!

Jiraya: Naruto, Kumiko, Gaara, Hinata are you…what the hell did I miss?

Naruto: A lot and I'm not telling you what…

Gaara: You got that right!

Kumiko: Yup!

Hinata: BAKA- Ero-seninn!

Sasuke: Kumiko you are my Cousin?

Kumiko: Yes, yes I am. I am Uchiha Kumiko but could not tell anyone so I said I was Yamanshine Kumiko until the Chunin Exams Finals I am soon to be Uzumaki Kumiko!

Itachi: You were right she is in love with him…

Itachi: Sasuke can you forgive me…for killing of the clan…I cannot live on if I know my brother truly hates me…

Sasuke: What do you mean if I truly hate you…?

Jinxx: You are only able to hate those who have been truly close to you those able to touch your heart the love you had for you brother … like a brother love another brother I mean…You still care for your brother you wanted him by your side for so long…you need your brother to complete your happiness because Sakura can't even take up the space in you heart without your brother…Sasuke can you forgive my bastered of a fiancé…Sasuke-kun please.

Sasuke…-starts to cry-…I forgive you big brother… I forgive you…

Kumiko: Daddy how are they going to let you stay in Konoha your wanted…I know they know you to have a long pony tail well not any more it's mine now…-Pony tail disappears and reappears on Kumiko as her pony tail-…

Itachi: KUMIKO! GIVE ME BACK MY PONYTAIL!

Kumiko: No! You are now known as Uchiha Saru the long and forgotten Uchiha that was abandoned on a mission seven years ago… BE GREATFUL I AM SAVING YOU FROM EXCUCTION DADDY!

Sasuke just laughed!

Sasuke: I am going back to the village but first me and Itachi are going to buy some new cloths for him…

Itachi: Fine! Later…

Jiraya: Jinxx as elite Hunter Ninja at kage status will you become Hokage.

Jinxx: No, I…I am only going to be Hokage if you agree to let these four become Sanin…

Jiraya: I will accept… but first Tsunade has to train them…they are going on this training mission for a few years.

Jinxx: Teleportation Jutsu! Open portal to my destination…send them to Tsunade!

A portal had open and There Tsunade was…

Tsunade: What the fuck!

Jinxx: Tsunade Sensei it's me Jinxx can you train my daughter and her other demonic friends…they are the next Sanin ninja and I am Hokage!

Tsunade: You are joking right.

Jinxx: Good hearted demons like them and I do not lie. The blond one is Uzumaki Naruto who is kissing my daughter Uchiha Kumiko also daughter of Uchiha Itachi, The dark blue haired one is Hyuuga Hinata soon to be Sabaku no Hinata, and the red haired one is Sabaku no Gaara. Be careful tonight they are merging with their demons so they will be out cold for a couple of days train them well Tsunade… Alright kids jump on three (Tsunade) _No Jinxx…don't do it…I mean it!_) Oh well Tsunade Sensei this is their mission for six years given by me because I'm Hokage now so… 1, 2, 3 Jump in!

Tsunade was mad now not only did she have to take care and train a bunch of kids they were the new Sanin ninja…Naruto, Kumiko, Gaara, and Hinata they were to train with Tsunade to become great Sanin ninja.

Tsunade: First thing first, what are your names, likes, dislikes, Demons, Element and dreams?

Hinata: Likes: Training with water, loves Gaara, and hanging out with friends

Dislikes: People who misjudge, hate, fear, or hurt others without getting to know them

Demon: Eight tailed Howl-name-Gani (girl)

Dreams: The three of them become Sanin ninjas, bear Gaara kids and marry Gaara to stay by his side always

Element: Water

Naruto: Likes: Training with air, Ramen, hanging out with friends, Loves Kumiko, and training

Dislikes: People, who misjudge, hate, fear, or hurt others without getting to know them, and stuck up jerks Demon: Nine tailed Fox-name-Kemai (girl)

Dreams: The three of them become Sanin ninjas, marry Kumiko and then become Hokage

Element: Air

Gaara: Likes: Training with Sand, hanging out with friends, loves Hinata, and training

Dislikes: People, who misjudge, hate, fear, or hurt others without getting to know them, and stuck up jerks Demon: One tailed Raccoon-name-Shukaku (boy)

Dreams: They all become Sanin ninjas and then become Kazekage

Element: Earth

Kumiko: Likes: Training with Fire, hanging out with friends, loves Naruto and Ramen, and training

Dislikes: People, who misjudge, hate, fear, or hurt others without getting to know them, those who have no meaning in life and death and stuck up jerks

Demon: Ten tailed Kimono Dragon-name-Harium (boy) and a demon child (girl) named Nanami

Dreams: They all become Sanin ninjas, marry Naruto bear his children and then become Kage to a village built by her named Senaji the village hidden in souls and now bring pride to her father Uchiha Itachi…now known as Uchiha Saru

Element: Fire

Tsunade: Alright begin merging with your demons brats…your with me for a month and maybe even longer so BEGIN!

**(They are with Tsunade for six years so…yeah)**

Polls for chapter 6

Hinata and Kumiko have a baby two years later

Akatsuki kill Tsunade and go after them

They go after the Akatsuki and disappear only to reappear as the victorious Heroes to have defeated them

Or all of the above


	6. Training with Tsunade

The Hyuuga Blood Howl

Chapter Six:

Training with Tsunade

Training with Tsunade was going far passed Excellent Tsunade even took liking to her students. Hinata and Kumiko's Medical skills surpassed even hers and their physical strength was far from novice but only a step away from her strength the were growing into look-a-like Tsunades from appearance, jutsu, and strength. The boys were just as good they were evenly matched and evenly in love.

After their merging, they all had Gourds, Demon bloodline limits, Wings, Tails and were able to gain even more Tails liking or not. Naruto had Five, Gaara had Two, Kumiko had Four, and Hinata had Three…Gaara was quickly gaining tails as the training went on. A month had passed and they all had ten tails…Their training was getting even more difficult.

They trained hard each day. Naruto was able to fly without his wings without using up his charka, Hinata was able to do anything with water without needing air or without using up her charka, Kumiko was able to do anything with fire without getting burned without using up her charka, and Gaara was able to do anything with sand without using up his charka.

Three years later after Tsunade's training

"Alright it has been Three years and you have finished my training you will be trained on your own by yourselves…try to stay together…no scratch that…STAY TOGETHER! Take care of my nieces and nephews Hinata and Kumiko… I will be sending a message to Jiraya and Jinxx. You all get some rest my siblings…Goodnight!" Tsunade said as she went to writing her letter to Jiraya and Jinxx.

While they were asleep, Tsunade was killed without sound and the killer left a note. When they saw it, they knew what they had to do.

Note:

_Dear Demon Brats,_

_As you can see, your sensei is dead and we will be after you for your demons we will not rest until we have them. You have not seen the last of us brats. You will die just as painfully as your sensei. We will meet again Naruto, Kumiko, Gaara, and Hinata….we will meet again…_

_Demonic Hate,_

_Akatsuki _

"We will avenge you Tsunade-nee-chan I sewer." Naruto said as he clenched his fist.

They finished the rest of the three years training and went out to fight the Akatsuki. The four Sanins and their children disappeared for three months and reappeared in Konoha…

"Halt who goes there?"

"The only four new Sanin of Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Kumiko, Sabaku no Gaara, and Sabaku no Hinata. Our kids Uzumaki Nanami your worst nightmare, Sabaku no Tsughara, and Sabaku no Fumie!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah, were home…after defeating the Akatsuki! WE ARE FINALLY HOME!" Kumiko shouted just as loud waving her tail around.


End file.
